Buu (supreame)
Story of buu This is not normal buu he is far stronger than the normal buu.in this Kid Buu absorbed the spirit bomb and due to overloading power he got separated into pure evil Kid Buu and good Kid Buu. The good Kid Buu got absorbed by evil Kid Buu which resulted in super Kid Buu.goku was badly beaten up by super Kid Buu and from hell he fused with vegeta forming Vegito once again. Vegito directly transformed to ssj3 majin form. Super Kid Buu gave him a good fight and by tricking him absorbed him (*note that this buu when absorbs a fusion it stays permanent inside him and he can control the transformations of absorbed charecters and increase their strength which will increase his strength). This made him a lot more powerful. Then he met general rildo and easily defeated and absorbed him.He used the dragon balls very constantly for making him stronger. This corrupted the dragon balls and sun Shenron eat every dragon ball and became Omega Shenron. Super Kid Buu faught omega with every inch of his power and gradually he broke omegas stamina and absorbed him. Super Kid Buu trained like a mad man and then went to hell for absorbing every one there. He faught cell Janemba pikkon and everyone at once and absorbed them. Dr. Gero to save himsel fused his every android to make android 132. Android 132 gave buu somewhat of a match but got eventually absorbed. Then buu absorbed Dr. Gero also and then absorbed baby. Then he went to the world of Kais. He absorbed every Kai and just supreame Kai was left. He started beating supreame Kai and beerus felt pain and came there. Beerus and Super Buu faught. Beerus used 40% of his power and defeated buu. Buu repeatedly became better while fighting this is why beerus had to use some extent of his power or else buu would become a lot stronger and eventually get an upper hand. Buu was asked to become the new god of destruction by whis. Buu acsepted it. He went to train with whis and was given hakai energy and God Ki. By this God Ki he made every body inside him a god and then reached 100% power and then meditated and make all the bodies inside him 1(see the first picture) and became a lot stronger. He then achieved a golden form and became equalent In power level to beerus. He then went for U6 tournament and defeated and absorbed every fighter. Only hit had given him a challenge. Then zen oh came and buu with ambition to become stronger said for a multiverse tournament.buu trained for the tournament and then came black merged buu. Buu got defeated by him but made a negative karma ball absorbed it and got a power boost and then absorbed black merged buu and got stronger than beerus. Then in the tournament he defeated every body and jiren was the only match for him. Jiren eliminated buu but a part of his body was left there. Jiren let his guard down and got absorbed by buu and U7 won. Buu wished to give him a place where he could wretch havok and get somebody in power that could match his. Buu was then send to demon realm. Power and abilities - he has every technique and ability as he can copy things and he while fighting can become better every second. Category:Characters Category:Majin Category:Buu